


Get Together

by vanilla107



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, Camp Campbell, DAVID IS SO AWKWARD AND CUTE, David - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Gwen - Freeform, Makki, Neil - Freeform, Nikki - Freeform, Romance, Swearing, gwenvid - Freeform, i mean it is camp camp, max - Freeform, max is so crazy in this wow, poor baby just wants to stay at camp, possibly, sexual innuendos??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: When Max gets a letter from his parents threatening to take him out of Camp Campbell, he knows that he has to take some drastic measures to stay there. He has to formulate a plan with Neil and Nikki to try and change his parents minds even if it means that he has to get David and Gwen together.It may be a shitty camp but it's his shitty camp.





	Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I got this as a prompt on Tumblr and I'm so happy I managed to write something for one of my favourite webseries! I'm super pumped for season three coming out next week and I hope you all enjoy reading this! There will definitely be a part two once I've finished my exams!
> 
> Loads of hugs and stay healthy!  
> vanilla107

Max wanted to rip out his hair.

“Why is it so difficult for David to confess his stupid feelings to Gwen?” Max yelled as he threw the binoculars into the bush.

Neil sighed as he watched David practise for the sixteenth time in front of his mirror. David was a stuttering mess and after a few more minutes of trying he gave up and flopped on his bed.

“Max, why do you care so much anyway? I mean, don’t you hate David?” Neil asked as he looked at the frustrated ten year-old.

“Neil, if David and Gwen get together, they’ll be so caught up in each other to care about me! And even if they break up, you remember how David was when Bonquisha broke up with him! Just imagine Gwen!” Max grinned and Neil looked at him in shock.

“Max, that’s fucking insane. You really think that they’ll just poof! Forget about you? Don’t you think they’ll want to look after the camp even more if they date? Plus remember what you said about David being depressed when Bonquisha broke up with him? Depressed David is worse than Happy David in your case.”

Max’s eyes widened and he groaned.

“Goddammit you’re right. Ugh, now I need to rethink this…”

“Well, maybe it isn’t such a bad thing...I mean getting David and Gwen together could still have it’s perks! Like we could raid the pantry while they’re off doing God knows what together.”

Before Max could answer Neil, Nikki came running up to them with a huge smile on her face.

“Guys! I have mail! Gwen asked if I could give you your mail while she hands out the rest to the other campers!”

Max rolled his eyes and gave the green hair girl a bored look. “Nikki, that’s nice that you want to be so happy about mail but I assure you that my parents wouldn’t send me a letter.”

Nikki’s smile got wider as she produced three letters and Max’s eyes widened. His parents actually sent him a random letter?

Max grabbed his letter from Nikki and she grinned as he tore it open. She gave Neil his letter and opened hers.

“Oh, well my mom has Quarter sister...again….wait what? Neil, my mom is dating your dad!” Nikki squealed and Neil stared at his letter.

“My dad actually won an award for his lecture series on Socrates? What? And our parents are dating?” Neil’s jaw dropped and Nikki crushed him into a hug.

“What if they get married? We’ll be related!” Nikki said she she spun him around. She let Neil go and he glared at her. She ignored him and they turned to face Max who was oddly quiet.

“So Max, what did your letter say?”

Max was silent and his two friends began to worry.

“Max? Is everything-”

“My parents....they’re going to take me out of Camp Campbell.”

Nikki and Neil froze.

“Is...is that a good thing?” Neil asked slowly and Max screamed in anger making them jump.

“No, it’s not! My parents sent me here because they don’t care! And as much as I hate to admit it...I prefer being here...than with them.”

“But what makes them want to take you out of Camp Campbell all of a sudden? I mean you’ve done some pretty insane things at camp but why now?” asked Nikki.

“I don’t know! Wait, let me read the rest of the letter.”

Max shook his head and read rest of the letter out loud before his jaw dropped.

“‘Max, we’ve found out that your camp counselors, Gwen and David, are not fit to run Camp Campbell. If there is no improvement within the next two weeks, we will be taking you out of Camp Campbell and putting you with the- THE WOOD SCOUTS?’”

“Wait what!” yelled Nikki who started to panic. Neil had paled and he leaned on tree.

“Max...you can’t join the wood scouts…” he said and Max threw the letter down in fury.

“Like hell I’m leaving this shitty camp to go to an even shittier camp!” Max screamed and stormed into the camp counselors room where David, lay on his bed in defeat.

“Get the fuck up David! We need to get you and Gwen together!” Max shrieked and began to pull at David’s leg.

“Max? What has gotten into you? And Gwen- I don’t...don’t know what you’re talking about!” he said as a bright red blush flushed on his cheeks and Max slapped him across the face.

“Ow! Max! What was that for?” David asked angrily

“We know you like her you idiot! Man up and tell her!” Max yelled.

Nikki and Neil grabbed Max and restrained him from attacking David.

“Max! Calm down!” hissed Nikki and tightened her grip on his arm.

“Yeah, David will be suspicious of your behavior, now relax!” Neil whispered.

Max didn’t realise how desperate he was to stay at Camp Campbell until that very moment. He hated the place and most of the campers but fuck, he did not want to spend his summer with the Wood Scouts.

Max took a deep breath and he swallowed uneasily. He looked at David and began to talk.

“I...I saw that...that you were talking to yourself in the mirror about wanting to ask...ask Gwen out and I...want you to be together,” Max mumbled and Nikki looked at him in confusion.

“But I thought you wanted Gwen and David to get together because of your parents taking you out-” Nikki began and Neil slapped his hand over her mouth. David’s eyebrow rose in confusion.

“We just really need you two to get together. You obviously care about her right David?” Neil covered up quickly and David looked at the trio and sighed.

“Fine...maybe I do like Gwen but that doesn’t change the fact that...I have no idea how to ask her out. And even if that goes okay...I don’t know how I’ll continue the relationship...I mean we both work here. And you guys remember how the whole Bonquisha thing happened! It might put the whole camp at risk if I end up asking Gwen.”

“Ask me what?”

They looked at Gwen who had just walked into the room with a questionable look on her face. There was a silence before David began to stammer.

“Um...nothing! We just-”

“David wants to ask you out but is scared of what might happen with you two working together!” Max blurted out and Gwen’s jaw dropped.

“Max! That’s not what I meant- I mean I didn’t say anything like that!” David tried to say but it was too late.

“David...tell me the truth,” Gwen said and crossed her arms. Max felt guilt seep through him.

_Fuck...I might’ve ruined my chance!_

David sighed and looked at Gwen.

“Gwen...I like you.”

Max stopped breathing for a second before looking at David with wide eyes. David continued to talk.

“It took me a while to realise it because of camp and handling all the campers but I want you to know that you are one of the strongest people I know and I’d love to go out with you. I know that it’s a date and I don’t really know how this might affect us later on but I’d like to give us a try.”

The trio were in shock.

_Holy shit he actually asked her!_ Max thought.

_David had the balls after all!_ Neil thought.

_I wonder how their babies would look? Cute lil Davids and Gwens running around!_ Nikki smiled at the thought.

Gwen looked equally in shock and she tried to compose herself.

“David...you’re actually asking me out? It wasn’t some idea by Nikki, Max and Neil?”

David nodded slowly and Gwen rolled her eyes but the smile on her lips were undeniable.

“Wow...okay...This has never happened before and I’m a little concerned as to where this might lead to but...one date….and we can take it from there?”

David’s face lit up and he took a step towards her.

“So….is that a yes?”

“Yes, David. I’ll go out with you and see where this goes,” Gwen smiled and David brought her into a hug.

“You have no idea how long I practised that in the mirror,” he mumbled and Gwen laughed.

Nikki was the first to react out of the trio.

“Yes! They got together!” she cheered and hugged Neil and Max happily.

Max sighed in relief and looked at David and Gwen, who were discussing where they should go for their first date.

“Guys, it isn’t over yet...there needs to be a substantial improvement in Camp Campbell so that my parents can see that I can stay here.”

“So what are you saying? We monitor their dates and make sure they are happy together?” Neil asked and Nikki nodded.

“I mean Max, if they already admitted to liking each other now, don’t you think their dates should be fine?”

“Guys! My future is on the line here! I can’t afford for this to blow over. We just need them to be together for two weeks and when my parents see how amazing camp is, they’ll let me stay!”

Nikki and Neil shared a look before nodding.

“Okay Max. Let’s make this couple have the best dates ever for the next two weeks. Then we’re done playing cupid okay?” Neil said and Max nodded.

“Deal.”

 


End file.
